Ana
by FlareonGirl1
Summary: I am imperfect, and because of that, they have abandoned me. All except her; Ana. But then I lost her. I stare at my reflection in the mirror and wonder what I am doing. But then I remember. I am striving for perfection; striving for Ana.


**A/N: Inspiration galore, but not for any of my current stories. That's actually pretty sad… Oh well. Hope you guys like this one.**

* * *

I stand alone in my room, once again. A soft wind blows through my window, and it appears that my new best friend has arrived.

Green has left me, Red has left me, Yellow has left me, and even Silver cannot take the burden of being around me anymore. But there is one person I know who still loves me.

Ana.

Ana cares about me; we've been friends for a little under a year now, and she is the only one who can admit to my faults. My imperfections. She is completely honest with me.

"What are you doing, Blue? You shouldn't eat _that_. It makes your thighs look _huge_."

"Whoa! Are you pregnant, Blue? Your stomach is bulging!"

"What are you, a Purugly? Let's get you to the gym!"

"Looking a little pudgy there darling…"

Green would always tell me that I was being a stupid girl. Yes, that's right. Not pesky, but _stupid_. Naturally, I ignored him; but I saw the way he looked at his fangirls. Perfect bodies, all tanned and natural. Anna made me realize that I wasn't perfect with my ghastly white skin and thunder thighs.

I was miles away from it.

* * *

I sat down at the picnic area where Red, Green, Yellow, and I had agreed to meet up. They all arrived soon after and quickly started to take out their picnic baskets, passing the food around. Once the food came to me, I quietly refused their offers, and they all gave me scrutinizing looks.

"Blue? Aren't you gonna eat?" Red asked, ever the assertive one. I stiffened a bit.

Green seemed confused, eyes downcast. I looked down quickly and struggled to stop breathing so quickly.

_Calm down, and just say what Ana told you to._ I encouraged myself, breathing deeply now.

"I've got a bug."

_Do they believe me?_

"If I eat food, I'll just throw it up." I say, and Red seems satisfied, while Green remains passive. Yellow cocks an eyebrow, and gives me a stare, but I wordlessly stare back and she just brushes it aside and resumes eating.

"Blue, have some water." Green offers me the bottled water, his mouth in a line.

"Oh… Ana says that water is bad for you."

The line on his mouth turned into a frown, and he slowly retracted his arm. "Oh. Of course she does."

* * *

Mom walked into my room, a box of pizza in her arms. The aroma makes me want to retch. I turn to Ana, a look of disgust on my face as I wait for her opinion. She smirks as she tells me the truth, the truth that I am dying to hear.

"Eat that, hon and you'll put on weight faster than an Arcanine can run."

I shudder a bit, thinking of all the weight and pain that stems from one pizza. Anna's eyes bore through the back of my head.

I peer inside the box, and stare warily at the pizza inside. Taking even just one tiny bite of this pizza would be like betraying Ana. How could I do that to her when all she's trying to do is help me? Trying to _save_ me?

I turn to my mom, a smile plastered on my face.

_Fake._

"It's okay, mom. I'm not hungry."

_Lies._

My mom starts to tear up. I know she's upset, but she refuses to listen to my reasoning. I'm doing her will. I'm becoming the person that I've always wanted to be. I am becoming slimmer and slimmer as the days pass by; hunger, slowly eating away at the fat in my body. Can't she see how happy I am? She should be congratulating me on finding happiness. She should be thanking Ana for shaping me into the person I am now.

"Blue, sweetie. You haven't eaten in days." my mom pleads.

_Foolish._

"I'm just not hungry, mom." I snap.

My mom flinches a bit. "You know you can always talk to me honey. You can tell me if something's wrong." she says, then shuts the door.

Why doesn't she understand? There is no longer anything wrong with me thanks to Ana.

* * *

It has been two days since my near-death experience with the pizza. Ana has helped me through it all. But why do I feel so weak and dizzy? I look at Ana from across the room, and she answers me as if she had read my thoughts.

"It's just a side-effect, darling. You're doing great! This just means that you're losing weight!" she says, beaming.

I excitedly rush over to my mirror and examine myself. I nearly cry out in horror. All I see are fat thighs, flabby arms, a bloated face, and a never-ending stomach that a Snorlax could never compete with. I quickly whip my head to the side to ask Ana about this, but she is gone. The dizziness overtakes my body once again, and I hit the floor with her name in my mind.

* * *

I wake up to loud beeps and the faint sound of a woman crying. I try to sit up, but it takes too much effort, so I just turn my head a bit. I see Ana staring at me, a smile on her face.

"You're almost there, Blue! Just a bit more! Keep going, for me okay?"

I weakly nod, and ignore my pain. My heart swells with pride, knowing that I have done her good. Suddenly, the door bursts open and Green walks in. Ana stares at him with hatred as he strokes my hair, telling me that everything will be alright, and that I'm not alone anymore.

"But I was never alone. Ana was always with me." I protest.

"Blue, snap out of it! You want to know why you're here? You're here because you have a _problem_. If you don't want my help, _fine_. I'm out of here." he yells angrily, stalking off and slamming the door.

Fine. I don't need him. I have Ana. Ana has always stuck by me, especially when he hadn't. I turn and smile at her as the darkness takes over me once again.

* * *

A doctor has entered my room. But I don't care. I look around for Ana, and sigh in relief upon seeing her leaning against the wall in the corner of the room.

"Is there anyone that you would like to see, Blue?" the doctor asks. I shake my head. Ana is here, and she is all I need.

Another doctor walks in and starts conversing with the first one. They both turn and smile at me. I narrow my eyes.

"Hello, Blue. I'm a friend of Professor Oak's. I'm here to help you with your problem." he says, and takes out a tube. My eyes follow it and see it attached to a bag filled with a brownish liquid. My eyes widen with realization; they want to feed me. I struggle as they pin me down, and call more people for help. I scream in desperation and spot Ana in the corner once again.

_Why isn't she helping me?_

I shout as they successfully put the tube inside of me. The liquid passes into my body, and Ana sighs then shakes her head in disappointment.

_I have failed her._

* * *

Ana has left me. I cry and cry, but no one answers my call. No one but those vile _doctors_ who tell me to calm down and feed me. I'm too upset to care. Without Ana, I am nothing. This past year of hard work has gone down the drain. Ana wasn't able to see me in my final form. She never got to see how beautiful I would have become.

* * *

It has been a month since Ana has left. I don't mention her, and pretend she no longer exists. This seems to please the doctors. I do what they tell me to do, consent to their demands. One day, this will all be over.

One day, Ana and I will be together again.

* * *

Three months have passed, and I'm finally out. My parents have decided to throw a celebration tomorrow, and everything is almost well again.

_Almost._

I sit down at the dinner table, and see her for a split-second. My heart rises in hope. She still cares for me.

_She cares._

I know now, what I must do. I will do it all for her.

I eat quietly throughout dinner, complimenting my mom's cooking with a smile. She smiles back as I finish up the dinner on my plate. I receive a kiss from both my mom and dad, then I ascend to my room. Hastily shutting and locking my door, I focus on what needs to be done. I go into my bathroom and close it quietly, locking the door with a click. I have my mind set. I am striving for perfection.

Striving for _Ana_.

Holding my hair back, I stick my fingers down my throat. The sensation makes me gag, and I retch into the toilet. I retch until _everything_ is gone. The acid burns my throat as I wash my hands and step out of the bathroom and onto my balcony.

Where was Ana?

Suddenly, I see someone on my yard. She looks vaguely familiar…

"Hi there, Blue!"

I warily descend to the yard, and come face to face with the girl. How does she know my name?

"Ana sent me." she says, and the question vanishes from my mind. I can only think about Ana.

"What did she say?" I ask, a bit _too _eagerly.

"She has to leave for a long time, but don't worry. She'll be back."

"Oh." I say, a frown forming on my face.

"I'm Mia, Ana's sister." she says, offering her hand. I shake it. "I'll wait with you."

"It's nice to meet you…Mia." I smile a bit.


End file.
